Multi-step forging presses are coming into use to raise productivity. They consist of a plurality of steps (for example, four steps), each step provided with a forging die, to do the pressing of all the steps at a stroke. However, because each step has only one forging die and, therefore, only one billet is fed to each step at a time, there is a limit to the improvement of productivity (see page 199, Plastic-Working Technology: Series 4 Forging. Tokyo: Corona. First Edition in August 1995).
Under the circumstances, multi-step forging presses consisting of a plurality of steps, each step provided with more than one die, are being developed. However, billets are fed in a row through a chute; therefore, the same number of billets as the number of dies in each step have to be rearranged in tandem before they are fed to the first step of the press. However, such a billet-rearranging device is not yet available.